Tentang Tooru
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: tentang bagaimana Oikawa Tooru yang membuat Yachi Hitoka jatuh cinta / OikawaYachi, slight HinaYachi


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Haikyuu!**_ _ **!**_ _ **–Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _oikawa x yachi (slight hinayachi), crack pair, ooc, typo(s), fluff._

 _Saya merasa fail di dua fik oiyachi sebelumnya karena bikin yang cheesy (well, ga jamin juga yang bawah) sehingga karakter oikawa rasanya terlalu (amat sangat) ooc. saya coba perbaiki di sini. semoga berkenan. :')_

 _Selamat membaca_ _, ya_ _!_

* * *

 _ **Haikyuu!**_

 _Tentang Tooru_

 _(Oikawa Tooru & Yachi Hitoka)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tidak pernah ada ruang pada kotak impian Yachi Hitoka untuk bisa memiliki satu kehidupan yang selaras dengan Oikawa Tooru. Atau bahkan tak pernah terbesit pada lintasan masa depan yang pernah wanita muda itu bayangkan bahwa dari sekian banyak pria yang peduli pada Hitoka justru Tooru yang kini menjadi tumpuannya.

Bagi Hitoka, Tooru _dulu_ adalah pemuda asing. Pemuda yang sibuk menebarkan pesona setiap kali ia melangkah, membuat tiap orang berdecak kagum, dan melabelinya sebagai idola. Meskipun Hitoka tahu siapa itu Oikawa Tooru, si Raja Besar musuh dari klub olahraga di sekolahnya, Hitoka tidak pernah memikirkan Tooru secara berlebihan kecuali kemampuan voli Tooru yang ia anggap mampu mematahkan lengan musuhnya. Kala itu Hitoka hanya tidak begitu menangkap pesona Tooru, sebab di kedua netra madu Hitoka hanya ada satu cahaya.

Ya, matahari _nya._ Matahari milik Karasuno. Sang penerus raksasa kecil. Gagak yang terbang tinggi melawan sang surya. Orang yang Hitoka kagumi, yang _pernah_ Hitoka puja.

Ah, sekarang bukan lagi ...

 _Sudahlah._ Lupakan hal di masa silam itu. Hitoka tidak menyesalinya, tapi hatinya memang sudah bergerak lebih maju. Di kehidupannya yang sekarang ia jauh lebih memaklumi soal urusan patah hati. Mungkin karena ia sudah menemukan cahaya lain? Cahaya yang tak terduga yang telah ia sebutkan sebelumnya.

Hanya satu pertanyaan. _Lalu, bagaimana?_ Ya, bagaimana bisa ... Bagaimana bisa Tooru meringsek masuk ke dalam relung hati Hitoka yang pernah patah? Dari sekian banyak pria–sekali lagi, Tooru adalah orang asing.

Hitoka berpikir keras.

Mungkin Hitoka dulu sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Tooru. Siapa yang tidak? Tentu saja, siapa yang akan memungkiri pernyataan bahwa Oikawa Tooru memiliki penampilan lebih dari rata-rata–yang bahkan banyak gadis di sana mau mempertaruhkan kehidupannya jika bisa berkencan dengan Tooru. Lihat saja pada kedua matanya yang sewarna kayu yang jarang terlihat redup, atau hidungnya yang mancung proporsional, atau pula deretan gigi rapi yang selalu terlihat dikala Tooru tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai mempengaruhi otot sudut matanya yang terlihat menyipit. Belum lagi tinggi badan dan bahu lebar yang dimiliki Tooru adalah favorit hampir kebanyakan gadis remaja modern. Jika ini adalah penilaian fisik, Tooru akan mempunyai nilai yang hampir sempurna.

Tapi benarkah Yachi Hitoka jatuh cinta pada Tooru karena fisik yang dimilikinya?

Jika memang demikian, waktu itu Hitoka sudah dipastikan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kenyataannya _tidak._

Butuh waktu bagi Hitoka untuk benar-benar menyerahkan seluruh hatinya kepada Tooru yang lebih dulu mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia jatuh hati pada Hitoka. Tooru ingin berkencan dengannya, Hitoka pun tak menolak. Hitoka butuh pelarian dari hatinya yang retak.

Berawal dari sanalah Hitoka pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa jati diri Tooru yang sebenarnya. Tooru yang populer, Tooru yang jenius, Tooru yang memiliki nilai A di fisiknya, dan Tooru-Tooru yang baik lainnya, tidaklah sesempurna eksistensinya. Tooru adalah pemuda yang memiliki sifat buruk–dengan kompleksitas yang abstrak, tak tertebak. Dia bukan raja besar yang sempurna. Hitoka mulai ragu mengapa ia mengiyakan ajakan berkencan Tooru. Namun anehnya, semakin berjalannya waktu entah mengapa Hitoka malah jatuh pada pesona buruk Tooru itu sendiri.

Citra keren dan gagah Tooru yang ditampilkan di lapangan tidak Hitoka dapatkan ketika si raja besar sedang berkeliaran di luar ruang _indoor_ besar yang membuatnya tersorot dari berbagai arah. Tentu saja Tooru masih digandrungi gadis-gadis, tapi Tooru pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah ada perempuan yang mengencaninya dengan tenggang waktu yang lama. Dalam hal ini Hitoka tahu alasannya.

Tooru itu kekanak-kanakkan.

Dia tak sungkan untuk merengek ketika keinginannya tak terkabul. Atau dia dengan semena-mena mengejek beberapa orang yang tidak ia sukai. Tooru sering sengaja memaksa Hitoka untuk melakukan foto bersama. Tooru kadang membuatnya sedikit risih dan malu gara-gara mencium pipi Hitoka di depan kelompok siswa Karasuno dengan dalih ingin memanas-manasi saja agar mereka percaya bahwa Hitoka dan Tooru benar berkencan. Dan jika Tooru mau ia bisa saja mengejeknya pendek apabila Hitoka menutup telinga pada Tooru yang menceramahi soal kekuatan tim volinya yang tidak maju-maju sejak pertandingan musim terakhir.

Tapi Hitoka tidak pernah protes dengan hal ini.

Oh ya, Tooru itu munafik.

Tooru sering menyembunyikan emosi dibalik senyumnya. Bagi Hitoka itu buruk. _Sungguh buruk._ Suatu waktu Tooru pernah kehilangan kontrol; ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak Hitoka ketahui. Hitoka akan bertanya, meskipun tahu jika Tooru hanya akan menjawabnya dengan senyum–mengutip Iwaizumi-san, senyum itu dibilang 'bodoh', ia tak bisa untuk tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Namun bakat alami Hitoka adalah mengamati dan mengerti dengan cepat, sehingga Hitoka menyadari beberapa hal dalam diri Tooru. Jika menahan marah, sudut di bibir Tooru akan lebih meruncing. Jika sedang menahan kekecewaan, senyum Tooru berefek pada ujung alisnya yang sedikit menurun. Atau jika Tooru sedang menahan sedih, senyum yang ia berikan tak akan sama dengan pancaran matanya.

Tapi Hitoka tidak pernah memaksanya untuk bercerita, namun ia tak sungkan untuk menepukkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Tooru yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Dan ada satu waktu ketika Tooru mengajaknya bertengkar, dengan lancarnya ia mengatakan bahwa Tooru tidak menyukainya karena Hitoka tak bisa percaya diri akan kekuatannya sendiri dan Hitoka tidak pernah jujur pada Tooru tentang perasaan sukanya terhadap orang lain sehingga Tooru ingin membalas apa yang telah Hitoka lakukan kepadanya. Tooru mengolok serta menatapnya rendah dengan _kejam._

Tooru mungkin seorang yang pembenci. Tooru juga selalu datang terlambat jika mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu. Feromon milik Tooru juga terkadang menyebalkan. Tooru yang terlalu blak-blakan. Dan Tooru yang pendendam.

Yachi Hitoka tidak begitu ingat kapan pertama kali Tooru bisa membuat hatinya bereaksi kacau. Tentu saja dari dulu Hitoka adalah seorang gadis yang mudah sekali merasa gugup karena ia tidak terlalu percaya diri–dan sifatnya yang selalu melabeli orang saat pertama kali bertemu juga merupakan sesuatu yang buruk. Jadi terkadang anggapan jatuh cinta pada Tooru bisa tercampur aduk. Kadang ia berpikir telah jatuh cinta lagi, kadang ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanya mengkhianati hatinya saja.

Entah sejak kapan Hitoka tertawa tidak untuk alasan kesopanan belaka pada Tooru, melainkan dari keinginannya sendiri. Hitoka juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya tidak bisa melupakan Tooru dan sikap-sikapnya yang tak tertebak ketika Tooru pernah pergi dari sisinya–beruntung, hal tersebut tidaklah memakan waktu lama, Hitoka sangat bersyukur ketika ia dapat meraihnya kembali.

Oikawa Tooru memang bukanlah orang pertama yang membuat Yachi Hitoka jatuh cinta. Namun Oikawa Tooru-lah yang membuat Yachi Hitoka mampu mencintai seseorang dengan utuh. Memang ia tak mengharap hidupnya dua puluh empat jam seminggu bahagia karena kehadiran Tooru. Tidak ada yang menjamin. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Hitoka ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah menanggalkan hatinya kepada Tooru untuk kedua kalinya. Karena bagi Hitoka, Tooru adalah tempatnya berteduh dan berlabuh. Hingga kini ...

.

.

"Hitoka, kau melihatku terus. Mau membuatku malu?"

Tooru mengerjap; membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang melewati sela-sela tirai jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Samar-samar cicitan burung gereja terdengar. Bau pagi hari di musim dingin membuat Tooru gagal mewujudkan niatan untuk membuka mata dengan sempurna. Tooru mengerang; enggan bangkit–walau faktanya kesadaran Tooru sudah bangun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Pria itu justru mengeratkan selimut dan mendekap seseorang di sampingnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih. Tooru memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata tanpa peduli bahwa matahari sudah semakin naik.

Hitoka tertawa, alasannya ada dua; setengah karena ujung rambut bergelombang Tooru menggelitik pipi dan dagunya, setengahnya lagi karena wanita muda itu ketahuan mengamati Tooru ketika matanya terpejam tadi. Namun, ia tak menyesali hal tersebut. Hitoka selalu senang ketika ia bangun lebih pagi dari Tooru, lalu mengamati wajah Tooru yang sedang memejamkan mata sembari mengingat-ingat momen yang ia miliki bersama pasangannya itu.

Ya, Hitoka _selalu_ menyukai _nya._

Hitoka tersenyum puas, waktu untuk mengamati Tooru ketika tidur telah habis–karena posisi mereka yang tak memungkinkan sekarang. Dengan gemas ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tooru, kemudian menghirup pucuk kepala cokelat Tooru yang berbau _shampoo mint_ –

–lalu menciumnya, sambil berbisik lembut seperti angin pagi yang menyapa mereka...,

" _Selamat pagi juga, Tooru."_

 _Aku sayang padamu._

 _(end)_

* * *

 _a/n:_

 _uhuk, cheesy abis yang bawah (kayanya dr kemarin juga begitu /dor). Hai halo, sama saya lagi oiyachi-trash as always. Haha. Ampun mood saya beberapa minggu ini ke mereka semua (yep, saya mencoba sistim publish satu fic satu minggu sebagai penyembuhan webe dan ternyata it turns out to be oiyachi fik terus, dan maafkeun jika saya terlalu nge-oiyachi di sini-padahal anak baru /yha) . Huf..._

 _ya sudahlah, Cuma mau bilang makasih sama kakak-kakak yang sudah review fik oiyachi saya sebelum ini. Special thanks banget buat mereka :') tanpa kalian saya ga mungkin pede bikin oiyachi berikutnya. Fik ini untuk kakak-kakak_ shichigatsudesu, Claire Chevalier, Cicely Garnetta, tall-and-handsome _(maaf jika kurang berkenan)_

 _salam. ss_


End file.
